Dark Light
by FadedPhantom
Summary: Dark. There was that word again. It described her, no, it was her, or so everyone thought. Everyone… except… BBxRae oneshot


Yay! My first fic! Finally. So, um, yeah, just a fluffy little bbxrae one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, do you really think I'd be posting this here? It would be on tv silly!

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

A lone figure stood against the brilliantly colored sky as the sun set over a silent city, staring over the ocean.

The waves crashed against a lone island near the city, an odd shaped tower resting upon it. This tower, though normally a silver color, had taken on the shades of the clouds overhead, reflecting a cool, violet color along with the occasional blood red streak.

It was here, atop the sun's newly painted tower, where the figure stood.

A young girl with brilliant purple hair and eyes looked almost longingly out at the sight before her. The wind blew against her, pushing a few strands of hair into her face, which she made no attempt to move, but merely pulled her cloak tighter against her small frame in a feeble attempt to fight the cold that hit her body.

The sun sank lower against the horizon, adding a dark blue to the palate of the sky.

Dark.

There was that word again. It described her, no, it _was_ her, or so everyone thought, and so it was all she ever heard. In fact, thinking back, she couldn't think of a single day that… _that word_ hadn't come up.

But they were wrong.

Why couldn't they see her for who she really was? True, she did isolate herself sometimes… okay, a lot of the time… but they could still try, couldn't they? I mean, is it really that hard, to talk to someone who's always so… dark? It must be, since everyone gave up rather quickly. Everyone… except…

She gave an involuntary shiver, pulling her cloak even closer too her, the thought of returning inside crossing her mind for a mere moment before she hurriedly pushed it aside. She had been keeping this routine of standing alone on the roof for so long that if she were to go back inside and actually _interact_ with the others, they would think something was wrong with her. And she didn't want them worrying about her.

Or did she?

_It would be a pleasant change_, she mused, watching the sun sink lower still. Sure, they had asked if she was okay every once in a while, but when was the last time they had been truly _worried_ about her? That was just the way she was in their minds: distant, separated… dark. Creepy, even.

She laughed for a split second at that, stopping abruptly. Why was that funny? She couldn't remember now. Maybe it had something to do with him…

_He's not funny,_ she thought firmly, though a ghost of a smile crept onto her face without her consent. He was always trying to make her laugh, but with no luck. She wasn't going to give in just because he wanted her to.

Wait, give in? _Give in to what?_ This wasn't a game… she truly didn't find him funny. She wasn't keeping herself from laughing just to see what else he'd do for her…?

_No. No, no, no. That's not it at all. He's not funny! He's not…_ Though no matter how much she thought it, her smile continued to grow at an alarming rate.

_What the hell! What's wrong with me? It must have been that thing Star made this morning. Maybe it has some weird side effect or something. I knew I shouldn't have let her give me any… yeah, a side effect…_ she closed her eyes, listening to the crash of the waves on the shore and the soft whisper of the wind, _"Raven…"_ Wait, or was that the wind?

"…Raven?" the now distinct voice said a little louder. She jumped, turning to face the speaker, her purple eyes locking onto emerald ones.

The owners of both pairs of eyes stared for a moment before Raven broke the gaze, turning quickly to pull her cloak over her head to hide the emotions she was sure were visible on her face.

"What, Beast Boy?" she asked, her usual monotone voice taking over. She was surprised she could pull it off, but with years of training it had become almost second nature to her. Being emotionless… it came with darkness.

"I was… I mean… I just wanted to see if you were… alright?" Her eyes widened at his words, and she dared a glance at him, seeing that his eyes were indeed full of concern. _For me…?_

"…why?" her voice was cold, but he seemed to sense another emotion hidden in it, for he stepped forward a bit, as if trying to offer comfort.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, obviously trying to find the right words.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy…?"

"You've just been… quieter… than usual," he said finally, after a long pause. She gave a small smirk and looked away again.

"I'm always quiet."

"Yeah, but… I dunno, you're just a different quiet lately… or something. It's kinda hard to explain." He followed her gaze over the ocean, the first stars beginning to decorate the now black spots in the sky above, the colors of the sunset still lightly coloring everything around them.

Raven stayed quiet, turning his words over in her head. He was asking her if she was okay… what should she say? She had nothing to be sad about, really. She had a home, with great friends… and yet…

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked, tearing his eyes from the horizon to look at her instead.

"Don't call me that," she scolded half-heartedly, glad her hood was covering the small smile that had somehow found its way onto her face. He responded with a small "sorry" and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think of me?" Raven suddenly blurted out. This caught Beast Boy off guard, and he stumbled over what to say next.

"Uh… w-well… um…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think you're… you. You're one of a kind, Raven. It's kinda hard to describe you. But I guess if I had to… you're… interesting, and smart, and fun to be around--"

"Liar," she said. "All I do when I'm around you guys is read and meditate. You think that's fun?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck again, clearly stumped. Raven smirked.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, well, yeah… you're… you're…"

"Dark?" she finished for him. He looked up, startled.

"Why would you say that, Raven?" When she didn't answer, he looked up at the now star filled sky, the horizon now void of colors, and began to speak again.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could be called dark, but you say that like it's a bad thing."

She gave him a questioning look. "Isn't it?"

"No, not always." She gave him a disbelieving look and turned away again. Beast Boy, seeing this, reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly and turn back to him.

"It's true," he continued, turning his head to the sky again. Raven followed suit, her eyes taking in the vast sight of black covered in sparkling stars. "Like, the sky is dark, isn't it? But if you look closer, it's covered in thousand of tiny lights, making it bright again. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Raven brought her head down slowly, startled that Beast Boy of all people had just said something rather meaningful. His head came down as well, and their eyes locked for the second time that night, neither, it seamed, being able to look away.

"That's…" she was at a loss. "That's all well and good for the sky… but I didn't ask you about… about that."

"You asked me what I thought of you," Beast Boy said, taking a step closer to her, his hand still resting on her shoulder, though neither seemed to notice.

"And what do you think of me?"

Beast Boy smiled, stopping so he was only a few inches away from her.

"You're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he whispered, Raven's eyes widening slightly. And with that, their lips touched, both surprised that Raven hadn't tried to pull away.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy broke the kiss, grinning at the expression on Raven's face. She touched her lips softly, and then smiled, noticing that her hood had fallen off when she had looked up at the stars.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she said quietly after a few long moments. His grin widened and he sat on the edge of the tower, grabbing her wrist and pulling he down gently to sit next to him.

"You know, I never got to finish my list of things I like about you." He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, a smile still lingering on her face.

"Okay, so I think you're… beautiful, yeah, we kinda established that, huh? Hm, funny, kind…"

"Liar," Raven said quietly, her smile widening still.

"No, I mean it!" He flailed his free arm in the air for effect, and Raven gave an involuntary giggle. He stared, wide eyed, before he began to laugh as well.

"I told you I'd make you laugh. Now that's one more thing I can add to my "Things I Like About Raven' list."

"What?" she asked, still giggling a bit.

"That you have an amazing laugh."

Raven, blushing, sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, now you do me!" Raven looked up at Beast Boy, both her eyebrows raised and a goofy grin on his face. "I want a list, too."

Raven shook her head a bit before thinking. "Hm… well, you're kind, and… I guess you're kind of funny… sometimes…" Beast Boy punched the air at this. "And," she continued with a smirk, "you're a really good kisser."

"Liar," Beast Boy said, leaning closer toward her.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, now won't we?" she said, closing her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his hand, their lips touching once again.

"I love you, Rae," Beast Boy said, breaking the kiss once they needed to breathe.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." And with that, she leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her head, both watching as a star crossed in a streak of light across the sky.

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Don't forget to review! Thanks. :-D


End file.
